Melancholic
by Hotaru-Naichingeru
Summary: This is a series of One-shots that all tie together to explain Kazuha and Heiji's funny, turbulent, relationship. Rated T for Ahou-calling and other things. Diclaimer inside. This is My first Multi-chap! DISCONTINUED BY ME! WILLING TO PUT IT UP FOR ADOPT.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: Yay! Bunnies! Although now I'm worried about My writing folder. And please note, I've been Inspired by the popular Novel by John Green, 'Paper Towns' (Black Santa's, TEE HEE!), and will Now use random capitols In my sentances. Not in the Sotires, don't Worry. Just my note's. Also, a fun Poem I found Online.**

**Rose's are red,**

**Voliets are blue,**

**Sugar Is sweet,**

**And So are You.**

**But the Rose's have withered,**

**The Violets are Dead,**

**The Sugar bowl Is empty,**

**Just like your Head.**

**Anyway, enjoy! I do not own Melancholy, Rin kagamine, Paper towns, or anyone Else in the story.**

**Kazuha Toyama felt, **

**Melancholic**

**I cant grasp you at all  
>That my heart could be taken away<br>While I didnt notice at all  
>Theres no way that could happen<strong>

**There was that unfeeling blank smile  
>There was that sunset on Sunday<br>There was that time of year full of tests  
>There was that melancholist named you<strong>

**If I plowed forth  
>With my<br>Haphazard bluntness  
>I get the feeling that<br>There would be nothing  
>Left in my hand<strong>

**I thought Id try to  
>Gain a bit of courage<br>But I ended up  
>Shrinking away<br>And getting stuck**

**I cant grasp you at all  
>That my heart could be taken away<br>While I didnt notice at all  
>Theres no way that could happen<strong>

**You dont realize at all  
>I dont care about you, dont care at all!<br>Dont give me that hey, hey, my smile  
>Cant go to sleep again<strong>

**Tomorrow, will I still  
>Be the same as always?<br>Still unfeeling and  
>Aloof and<br>Not cute at all?**

**Ever since you showed up in that dream of mine  
>I havent been honest at all<strong>

**After all**

**I cant grasp you at all  
>The one who was trying to lose her heart<br>While she didnt notice at all  
>Was me after all<strong>

**Its that sort of time  
>I want to be drowned in this beloved<br>Melancholy**

Just the song so you know what each One-shots about. This is going to be all kinds of emotions, So please buckle up your seat belts! : )

**-From, Naichingeru, With hugs.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Kazuha Toyama felt, **

**Melancholic  
><strong>

** It was the only way to describe it. Heiji never had time for her anymore, and she was getting edgy. Especially after a girl tried to ask him out. His reply was, "Eh, no thanks. I like someone else." That nearly tore the teen to pecises. If she askeed Heiji, he'd probably catch onto her feelings and either freak out or never talk to her again. Acctually, they would probably happen in order of that.**

** She also felt really embarassed about being rude to her best friend Ran. Not only had she been snappy at her, she really tried to hurt her feelings. Luckily Ran was nice enough to put the past behind her, and was acctually trying to help her boost her relationship with that stupid Ahou. Kazuha wished her the best of luck with Shinichi, even though he was always missing. She was snapped out of her thoughts hen the school bell rang. "Class dismissed," snapped the science teacher. Grabbing her bag, Kazuha left to go to the station.**

** Her father needed some dinner, since his case was hard. He had been trying to find out a series of muders that had happened recently. She had grabbed a bento box and made her way over. Just as she was walking through the revolving door she spotted Heiji and waved. He looked completely stressed out. His hair was tussled under his Oskan baseball cap, and he was pacing, concentration written all over his face. The hat was also forward, signaling his brain was on. Hoping to sneak to the elevator undetected, all her plans were foiled when he spotted her.**

** "Hey Ahou!" He yelled as a joke. She sent him a glare, but her face was going to turn the heat knob really soon, "What brings you to the Police Department?" He walked over and pulled his hat so the lip would face the back of his head.**

** She held up the bag, "Dad forgot his lunch." "Why am I even talking to him right now, I need to get this to dad. **

** "Well," He smirked, "Sorry to keep you waiting." And with that he went back to his little detective world.**

** 'Why does that ahou make me blush?' Was my thought running through my head as I pressed the elevator button.**


	3. Chapter 3

**!**

**PART 3! **

**Now, My finals are going to come up soon, (Damn you school,) so Updates will be spontaneous. Also, at the end, if I'm stuck, I'll post the next line and ask for help. And don't leave me begging for reviews! Gets one knee's. Stop making me Beg!**

I cant grasp you at all

** Kazuha sat at the dinner table with her father and mother, her dad reading the newspaper. "So Heiji got yet another murder on his hands. Kazuha's stomach dropped to the floor. 'Why does that Ahou always get himself tangled up in stuff like that?' Just as she finished her dad walked over to the phone, which had begun to ring.**

** "Hello…Yes…Okay…Be there…Bye." And with that he put the phone down and answered the unspoken question. "It was Hattori Heizi, (Heiji's dad, that wasn't an error.), He needs me to come help crack a code they can't solve. I'll be back around 11." And with that Kazuha's dad left to get his coat.**

**Getting up and grabbing her dish, Kazuha smiled at her mother. "Thanks for the food, I'm going to go study now." Grabbing her backpack from the closet kazuha opened her textbook. 'Ugh, I hate algebra.'**

** She was too busy trying to find out the volume of a house to listen to her mother invite someone in. Sneaky footsteps came up the stairs, but the female of the two was too absorbed in that stupid problem to notice until she was poked in the back with a kendo stick, causing her to whip around and sent her attacker flying with a kick to the stomach.**

** "HEIJI!" Was what she yelled at him as she grabbed him by the coaller and lifted up the taller teen. **

** "Eh, Eh! Kazuha! Don't kill me!" He stuck his arms up defensively in front of his face, although it looked like Jazz Hands. A large sweat drop appeared on Kazuha's head. **

** "So the Great Detective of The West is forced to beg by a girl. And you said your good at kendo." She dropped him painfully on the floor. "Now if you don't mind I have to work on my math homework." Turning around she went back to her desk and continued concentrating on that stupid math problem. **

** "Want some help?" he said, looking over her shoulder. Kazuha sighed.**

** "I can't figure out how you divide this stupid fraction." Heiji peered over her shoulder.**

** "Well," He picked up a pencil from her holder, "Just do Keep, Change, Flip." Kazuha got a question mark above head.**

** "WHAT?" She could not understand what the Frick he was talking about. Heiji smiled and pulled a post-it from her holder. **

"**Just keep the first fraction the same, change the divide sign to multiply, and switch the 6 and the 8's spots," Drawing it out it began to sink in for Kazuha.**

"**I get it now, Thanks Heiji!" She smiled at him, and didn't notice the heat coming to his face.**


	4. Chapter 4

THIS ONE HAS ME STUCK! F-!

Alright so I've been taking your reviews and keeping them to heart, so now here is the revised version. It is now normal, and I'll try to get at least 750 words here.

Wish me luck and thanks for the constructive criticism! I really appreciate it! Please note the new kid was made up on the spot, and I don't even have him fully formed in my head.

That my heart could be taken away

Kazuha pulled out last night's homework to add a little more onto problem three. Because of a new student arriving, Sensei was late. 'How long was the 100 years war?' She just knew that it wasn't 100, but she couldn't remember.

"AH HA! 116!" As she cheered in triumph, ponytail waving, just as Sensei walked in. She quickly hid the sheet, embarrassed. Behind her teacher was a boy with sandy blonde hair. He had green eyes, and she could tell he came from The West.

"Now," The teacher instructed, "Our transfer can't speak our language well yet, so all classes today will be in English." Kazuha sighed.

'Crud, I can't speak English well.' And so, the ahou went ahead and talked to the kid without a hitch. Sometimes she really wished he would teach her that language, since it seemed a lot easier. Over 100,000 words, with just 26 letters to chouse from. Damn it seemed simple, Compared to the 1,000+ letters she had to chose form in 3 dialects. Yip-ee. A tap on the shoulder showed the boy was now right next to her. 'Sensei, I'm going to kill you.'

"Yes?" God she hated the accent. It made her sound stupid.

"What's this?" He pointed to a kana character on the sheet.

"A," although coming from her, it sounded like she dragged it out too much.

"Thanks." Kazuha went back to trying to remember something. When did the Black Death start? Kazuha was going to get a migraine from this problem. She'd rather be studying the circuses of the Edo period. At least they had pictures of the deformed copses. This one just had and anatomical drawing of an armpit turned black from pus, and about to explode, at that.

Then the kid has the nerve to ask if she could show him around better, or have lunch together. Yep, defiantly the Edo period. This dude was still being persistent later in science, which made it hard to concentrate. She had to hide in the bathroom to get away from the stalker. 'Note to self, put more paper on the lid,' was her thought as she disgustedly wiped away water from her skirt.

By language arts, the stalker cooled off a little. She now had a new hate, and that was male foreign teens. She didn't notice Heiji was about to commit his first murder, and with his eyes at that.

Now I tried to make it longer. Thank you for all the reviews! Sorry if the chapters are short, you can only make one sentence so long. I tried to end it at the, "Yep, defiantly the Edo period," but it was only 433 words when I tried to upload.

-Naichingeru.


	5. Chapter 5

Hello AGAIN YOU FAITHFUL READERS! Just a note to all the people who followed the story, at the end of the last chapter I wanted to put, Theres no way that could happen, but I got lazy. Sorry! *Stabbed.*

And I couldn't keep my promise, it was only about 500 words. SORRY!

Please review, and I don't own this, just the ideas.

_  
><strong><br>**There was that unfeeling blank smile**  
><strong>

Kazuha looked at her lunch. 3 slices of tuna, rice, mochi, and crackers. Just as she began to dig into the delicious food Heiji fell out from a tree near her lunch table. The moment he tried to get up from his awkward position he was hit in the face with a plastic lid.

"AHOU! WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING!" He could barely reply as she tried to kick him in the ribs. Putting hid hands up defensively, he replied.

"Well uh, the branch needs a gym membership and some protein pills." He rubbed his sore back after inventing that new yoga pose. Her hard stare wouldn't let up until she burst out laughing.

"HEY! What's so funny!" It took a record twelve minuets to calm her down. She still giggled.

"You call yourself a great detective, but even _I _could see through that!" She had to hold back another fit of giggles. Wiping tears from her eyes, she tired to breathe. Heiji was starting to get pissed.

"Shut it AHOU!" She glared at her tanned friend, "YOU shouldn't of fallen out of the tree and come up with the world's latest excuse Ahou!" The glaring continued until Heiji sighed.

"Ugh, I give in. Besides, Dad told me to tell you to tell your mother that my mother wanted to invite you guys over for dinner. Now I got to go ahou, Dad said there's a case he needs help with." As he turned around and left, He didn't notice the smile playing on her lips. And she didn't hear his big sigh.

~5:00: Dinner~

"Thanks for all your help Kazuha," Heiji's mother, Shizuka Hattori, said. She was chopping up some carrots to put on top of the rice.

"Your welcome . Besides, this recpies easy!" Her looked back at her son, who was trying to cut a carrot for her.

"It doesn't seem that way to Heiji." Kazuha Peered over to her friend, just as he sighed in defeat looking at the carrot.

"Kazuha, how the heck do women do this!" He held up the carrot, which had huge, uneven cuts and looked like a human spine. Her laughter died quickly, and she gave him a puzzled look, the smile still there.

'How the heck does someone mess THAT up!' She thought, grabbing a new carrot and peeling it. She tossed it to Heiji and began to peel another one for herself.

"Now you do it like this," She chopped up the carrot quickly, with skilled precision. He tried to do it slowly, but held the knife like he was demonstrating a stab wound. Kazuha had to giggle.

"No Ahou, You do it like this," She grabbed his hand to show ho to hold it properly, then showed the cutting motion. She didn't notice him blushing like crazy.

"Just remember this okay Ahou. It isn't a murder victim, it's a carrot. Now try not to mess up the last one." She went to go check on the rice, which was almost done. Heiji's mother looked over at her son, whose face was rivaling the stove in heat.

'Ah, young love.' She smiled to herself and finished the cucumbers. "You like her?" Heiji shot his mother a look that was a mix of shock, surprise, and horror.

"NO!" Kazuha looked over, thinking Heiji ruined the carrot.

"Heiji, just be careful you don't cut your fingers. That knife is sharp."

"Yea,h yeah, yeah."

~20 minuets later~

Heiji needed stitches.

And end! I hope It was long enough for your taste readers! And please review!

P.S, next one is….. There was that Sunset on Sunday. Start guessing!


	6. Chapter 6

Hello! I'm very deeply sorry! *Bows low.* My family computer, the only one I'm allowed to use, got a Trojan, that wouldn't even let us fix it. Lukily Censored was kind enough to fix it for us. So here's an update, I'll try to do more!

And thank you for being kind and reviewing!

P.S. It's Friday in the story.

There was that sunset on Sunday

Kazuha's birthday was tomorrow, on Saturday. She pulled out her cell in the hallway, waiting for her next class. A text from Ran was there, inviting her to come have a sleep over next weekend. A smile formed on her face. Ran was awesome, and even asked Kazuha to teach her what pressure points paralyze the longest amount of time.

A smack on the back of her head made her turn around and nearly kick whoever touched her in the stomach. Until she saw the tanned skin. He was going to suffer sooooo much wordlash. "HEIJI! WHAT THE HECK! I COULD BREAK YOUR SCRAWNY LITTLE KENDO NECK! AHOU!" 'What the heck! He normally can't work me up this much! And from just a poke!'

"Ahou! What the heck was that for!" He looked genuinely pissed. Just then she snapped, and instead of the normal word fight they had together, she caught him off guard and lunged, fist flying. Paralyzing his dominate hand, she took his other hand and threw him over her shoulder, hearing the comforting pop as his shoulder popped out. Everyone in the hall turned to stare.

The moment she realized what she just did to her childhood friend, she was out the front doors of their high school. Running as fast as she could, Kazuha was ¼ of the way home before anyone realized what had just went down. Heiji tried to put his shoulder back into place, but his hand other was clumsy from the hard hit. It had taken.

'Crud, she really beat me up!' He'd been to her matches before, but it was crazy how strong she was; His body could normally stand up to a hit like that. A teacher came running, shooing away the crowd with the nurse at his heels.

Kazuha was long gone, thinking she'd never be abel to face her friend again. And they had a bond of STEEL. She bolted up the stairs when she got home, nearly forgetting to take off her shoes. Her ponytail was a mess from the breeze, and after another 10 minuets of crying, her eyes were red and puffy. Kazuha didn't know how much time passed, but judging from the changing sky outside her window, it was almost time for her dad to be home. She dreaded what he would say, that he was disappotined in her, that she was grounded.

As the dread filled her and she began to shake. She could hear the door open, and after a minuet of struggling with his shoes, called for her. Walking down the stairs, she saw his stern expression. The crease in his brow, the frown on his lips, the hard stare. His expressioned softened a little when he saw her disgrunteled appereance.

"Kazuha, the school called. They said you had a fight with Heiji, and messed his arms up pretty bad. What happened?" She looked at the ground silently, as the tension grew thicker.

"Kazuha." His tone was rock solid now. Her father wanted an answer, and he wanted it NOW. She finally looked up, anger rising up out of her, just like at her aikido matches. "JUST SHUT UP! IT WAS HIS FAULT!" She angrily grabbed her shoes and stormed out of the house, running as fast as she could away from there. Her father tried to get after her, but even after all the years on the force he was no match for a depressed, angry girl who had a 2-dan in Akido.

She didn't know where she was going, but she just needed to run. Run until her lungs hurt, run until her heart nearly burst. The yellow ribbon fell out of her hair around 10 minuets afterward. She was nearing the **Tsutenkaku Tower, as the lights turned on. Rain was predicted tomorrow, as it turned blue. Looking at a clock outside the tower, she saw it was 9:57. Walking away from the tower, she remembered that she had $10 in her skirt leftover from what would have been a public bus ride home.**

**Going to the ticket machine, she paid out the $4.50 and hopped on the next train to Nara. She didn't realize that Heiji had been in the station on a hunch, and seen her hop on. His hat and the crowd made it hard to notice. But, due to his knowing of how nervous people work, he decided not to make a move. "This is the 10:15 for Nara, you have 5 minuets left to board. 10:15 for Nara, 5 minuets left to board." He left the station, hopping on his bike, and before getting the engine started, he pulled out his phone. There was a voicemail from .**

**"****_Heiji, Kazuha left the house, and I think it's from what happened today at school. Could you try to find her? I'm scared for her." _**

**'Already done Mr. Toyama,' he smiled to himself, put on his helmet, and revved the engine. The Heiji train was leaving, and heading to Nara's downtown station. He was going to try to beat her to the destination, even though his motorbike was 400cc, and that train went 75mph. **

**Due to the lateness of the night, heiji was able to go a bit faster than the speed limit, taking a few shortcuts on the back roads to save time. By the time he got there Kazuha was walking away, towards one of Nara's many side streets. Following her, he saw she looked **genuinely** frazzled. Her eyes were red, seeing it was almost 10:30, and her hair was out of the normal ponytail, splayed around her shoulders. She was still in her school uniform, but it looked less starched. Her walked looked tired, in a dazed kind of way, trancelike.**

**She looked around nervously, watching her back in the crowd. Kazuha was scared, because her dad could appear any moment. 'I don't want to go back there! What would they think of me for leaving!' As she neared a stop sign for the crosswalk, she saw that clouds covered the stars. She was growing dizzy from the day's events, and walking around in the warm June air didn't help at all. 'Besides, what would Heiji say? I nearly broke his arm!' The school uniform was the summer version, with a T-shirt instead of sleeves, but her skin felt overheated and sticky.**

**To make it worse, it began to rain; even the storm had been predicted for tomorrow. She could feel herself shiver, the sweat getting cold form the rain. She stumbled along, many other people running for cover or pulling out umbrellas. **

**Her arms began to get Goosebumps from the chill. She walked some more until she was numb, her clothes soaked. Her vision grew spotty she stumbled into an alley and fell over, her eyelids growing heavy from the days event's and how late it was. Curling up agenst the wall, she noticed a shadow at the mouth of the alley. Her brain duly noted it, so tired it couldn't care less. She fell asleep right there in an alley. **

**~6:00 AM, Next morning~**

**"Ahou, wake up already." Kazuha was being shaken awake, and after mumbling something incoherent, grabbed the persons wrist in a snakelike death grip. **

**"Touch me again and I'll…" She dozed off, still holding the person's wrist with a Boa-like grip.**

**"WAKE UP AHOU! THAT FRIGGIN' HURTS!" She shot up and let go.**

**"Heiji! What the heck!" Recollecting everything, she jumped up and began to sprint, barely looking at her tanned friend. A sharp grab at her wrist nearly ripped out her hand, and she whipped around at her friend. He didn't look mad at her at all, and smiled. **

**"Ahou, I think it's time for you to go home. Your dad's worried." She just gave him a hug. **

**"I'm sorry!" Heiji awkwardly hugged her back as she cried a little. He let her cry it out, then led her to the bike and drove her the ten miles home. Kazuha knew she was going to get grounded, but she felt to sick to care. She'd gotten a cold.**

**And that was 2 2/3 pages long on Microsoft. I hoped you like it! Please R and R! And sorry for not updating! And for some reason the end turns bold, so I'm sorry if it did/does that. Please review! Thank you!**


End file.
